


storms passed

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (with his penis), F/M, karen distracts karen from the storm, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna distract you from the storm, alright?”<br/>She opened her eyes and looked up into the piercing eyes of her roommate and nodded. Frank adjusted so he was on his side, his body partially over hers. His hand moved from her back and around her arm to find her face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone.<br/>Frank leaned down and pressed his lips into Karen’s, who yelped and pulled away a bit. “What are you doing?”<br/>“What did I just say?” Frank grumbled, looking down at her.<br/>“You think sex is going to distract me from the storm?”<br/>“Do you have a better idea?”<br/>Karen fell silent and Frank took that as a ‘No, Frank, you’re right, Frank’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms passed

“Son of a bitch.” Karen exclaimed as the lights and her television went out, cutting off all distractions she had for the storm that was raging outside her window. She wasn’t proud of it but at 32 years old, she was still terrified of storms. It’d been like that ever since she was a child and  _normally_  she’d have the distraction of a movie turned up really loud (which her roommate Frank just  _loved_ ) or putting in her headphones and playing music.

With the power and the wifi out from the storm, she had neither.

Karen reached over the her end table where her flashlight was sitting and picked it up, switching it on so she could see as she climbed out of bed and left her bedroom. She walked down the hall to where her roommates door was, shut off the flashlight, and knocked on the door.

“Frank, are you awa-” She was cut off by thunder roaring and she jumped, letting out a loud squeal. Karen covered her mouth as the door opened and an obviously just woken up Frank opened the door and looked at Karen with a frown on his face.

“I am now.” He grumbled.

“Sorry.” Karen said. As lightening struck and thunder roared and Karen jumped again, Frank’s expression softened and he opened the door further for her to come in.

“Come on.” He said. Karen moved past Frank and turned back on her flashlight so she could find Frank’s bed.

Once she was under the safety of Frank’s blankets, she turned off the flashlight and set it on the floor. Frank followed her into his bed a few moments later, turning the battery powered lamp he kept on his bedside table on. “C'mere.” He said, holding his arms open.

Karen rolled over onto her left side and scooted close to Frank, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on top of his chest. “Thanks, Frank.” She murmured.

“Don’t mention it.” He said, his hand running up and down her back.

Karen tried to fall asleep in Frank’s soothing arms, but every time lightening struck and thunder roared, she’d jump and make a noise – which in turn would keep Frank awake. She’d apologize and Frank wouldn’t say anything, but she knew he understood.

Frank adjusted a bit after the sixth time Karen woke him back up and looked down at her. “I’m gonna distract you from the storm, alright?”

She opened her eyes and looked up into the piercing eyes of her roommate and nodded. Frank adjusted so he was on his side, his body partially over hers. His hand moved from her back and around her arm to find her face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone.

Frank leaned down and pressed his lips into Karen’s, who yelped and pulled away a bit. “What are you doing?”

“What did I just say?” Frank grumbled, looking down at her.

“You think sex is going to distract me from the storm?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Karen fell silent and Frank took that as a ‘No, Frank, you’re right, Frank’. He leaned down and pressed his lips into hers again, one hand cradling her face and the other still wrapped around her. Her lips were soft and she tasted of spearmint, probably from her toothpaste. It took a moment, but Karen began to return his kiss, her hand moving from his side and slowly – slowly to the point he knows what she’s doing – ran up over his stomach and his chest to wrap around the back of his neck.

Frank pulled away from her and used the hand that was cradling her face to push her head back a bit, pressing his lips along her throat, down first and then up to come around to her neck. He could feel her pulse under his lips, feel just exactly how much she enjoyed his mouth on her. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t thrive on that.

His mouth found hers again as he moved the hand that had been on her face down over her chest and over her stomach. When his hand hit the hem of her shirt, his fingers lifted the hem up so his hand could travel up her stomach. He moved his hand slowly, exploring every inch of her flesh that he could get to until his hand found her breast, cupping the soft flesh. His thumb moved over her nipple slowly, feeling the bud harden under his touch.

Karen gasped against Frank’s mouth, the pads of her fingers gripping the back of his neck. His teeth snagged on her lip as he pulled away just enough to bring both of his hands to her front to pull her shirt over her head. The light from the battery operated light was dull and he can just barely make out what she looked like without her on and he briefly wondered if this could ever happen without a storm raging on in the night.

Frank adjusted and pulled Karen down onto the bed so she was flat on her back, but he was still on his side. He ducked his head down to her chest, pressing open mouthed kisses along her pale flesh. Karen’s chest arched into his kiss as he kissed between her breasts, grinning as the noises that were leaving her mouth became desperate. Frank’s teeth connected with one of her nipples, tugging on the bud. The noise that left Karen’s mouth might have been enough to get Frank off right there if he hadn’t been focused on Karen. He moved between each breast, attempting to give each one equal attention with his hand and his mouth, frequently distracted by the noises coming from his roommate.

If he’d known that the noises that would come of her were this damn gorgeous and hypnotizing, Frank would have tried this method of distracting her a long time ago.

He pulled away from her breasts, her skin bright red with teeth marks, and pressed his lips into hers again. One hand pinned above her head and the other moved over her stomach to find her waistband. He pushed his hand into her shorts and into her underwear, pulling away from her and resting his forehead against hers. “Look at me,” Frank murmured. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes and looked up at Frank that he allowed his fingers to explore her folds, grinning as her eyes widened before closing again. His fingers stilled their movements in disapproval. “I said look at me.” He growled an order.

Karen’s eyes opened against their will and stared up at Frank as two of his thick fingers continued to explore her folds everywhere except the places that would bring her the most pleasure. “Frank,” She gasped, their lips still touching even if they weren’t kissing.

One of Frank’s fingers pushed into her inviting heat, earning the most beautiful of noises from Karen.

But she didn’t dare close her eyes, even if she wanted to.

Frank’s thumb found her clit and he ran his finger over it, watching as Karen squirmed and her hips bucked into his hand. His lips turned up into a smirk and a second finger joined his middle one inside of her. The fingers inside of her slowly pumped in and out of her, his thumb working over her clit at the same pace – a pace that was clearly driving Karen up the wall (or up his fingers, speaking literally).

A third finger pushed inside of her, his mouth finding her nipple again. One of Karen’s hands curled into his short hair, holding onto the strands in her hair like her life depended on it. The other was holding onto the arm that the hand buried inside of her was attached to, her nails digging into his skin.

Karen’s breath quickened and he could feel her muscles clench around him, slowly – and cruelly – extracting his fingers from her and removing his hand from her shorts. Karen makes a loud noise of disapproval and Frank was sure she was about to rip all of his hair out of his head.

Frank sat up on his knees and removed his t-shirt, tossing it somewhere in his bedroom. He climbed off the bed to be able to remove his boxers, leaving them on the floor as he crawled into bed and grasped the waistbands of her shorts and underwear. Frank yanked them both down at once, leaving them both naked once the rest of her clothes are gone.

They’re both breathing heavily, staring at each other intently. Frank wondered if Karen had ever thought of him like this, the way he wouldn’t admit to her face but he’d thought about her many times. She was a gorgeous woman and she challenged him in every way.

Frank crawled back up to the top of the bed and pressed his lips into Karen’s again as she sat up on her knees, wrapping both hands around the back of his neck. Frank didn’t know how it happened but one second he was on his knees and then second he was on his ass, back pressed against his headboard and Karen Page in his lap.

Her smooth around wrapped around his cock and gave it a few slow strokes before guiding him to her entrance, slowly lowering herself on his length.

Frank’s eyes start to shut and one of Karen’s hands came to his chin, grasping tightly. “Look at me.” She growled, mimicking him from earlier. His lips turned up in a goofy grin as she completely lowered herself onto him, the hand that was on his face now on his shoulder and the other on his headboard behind his head.

Her forehead pressed into his as both of Frank’s hands moved to cup her ass, holding onto her tightly.

They stayed just like that for a few moments, foreheads pressed with eyes open, breathing heavily as he was buried inside Karen. Frank used his hands on her hips to control the pace that she moved. Her hips rolled into his slowly, soft moans leaving Karen’s throat. Frank could get used to hearing those noises come from her, could get used to causing those noises.

Karen’s head breaks their eye contact as her head drops to the shoulder her hand isn’t on, her hand grasping the headboard and using it as leverage as she rode him. Frank was still controlling the pace, which had gotten faster and more hectic with every passing moment. Ever the control freak, it wasn’t long before Frank had lifted her up and adjusted so he was further down the bed. He let Karen stay on top of him – simply because the view was too good for him to pass up.

Frank thrusted up into Karen intently and roughly, like he wanted her to feel him inside of her for the next few days – and he did. He wanted her to feel him for a while. One arm moves to wrap around Karen and hold her tightly, letting out a growl and a stream of expletives as Karen’s hand comes between them and is at her clit.

Karen’s orgasm comes in waves and her hips grind into his, high pitched noises and curses and his name spew from her lips and it sounded like music to Frank. If it was the last noise he ever heard, he’d be okay with it. Frank lifted her up and flipped them over, both hands pinning above her shoulders as he thrusted into her. His orgasm followed minutes after his, his head buried inside her shoulder and his teeth around her flesh.

He stayed buried inside of her for several minutes before he pulled out of her and collapsed on his bed next to her. He can still hear Karen panting for several minutes after they’ve finished and once her breathing calms down, she rolled over and curled up at his side, her head on his shoulder.

A grin formed across Frank’s face, turning his head to look at her. “Storms passed.” He said, noting that there hadn’t been a single strike of lightening or a roar of thunder in the past few minutes.

Karen turned her head to look up at Frank and a loopy smile formed on her face. “I didn’t even notice.”

 


End file.
